


Channel Chasers: Misery Redux

by TheLuckQueen



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt, Killing, Magic, Missions Gone Wrong, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckQueen/pseuds/TheLuckQueen
Summary: Being a hero is not always a good thing. Sometimes it means doing something unforgivable. An alternate ending to FOP's Channel Chasers.
Kudos: 3





	Channel Chasers: Misery Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own FOP.
> 
> Thoughts are in italics. Flashbacks in bold italics.

I opened my locker and took out my books. Another day of school, another day of schoolwork.

_Another day without her._

I walked through the halls to class. It was a pity how little had changed. Vicky was still a jerk, A.J. was smart, Chester still lived in a trailer, nothing had changed.

Well, maybe not nothing.

I had changed.

No longer did I spend every waking moment, mostly with my friends or godparents. Honestly, I avoided my fairy godparents. I just ignored my friends.

Now they were pulling away from me.

I didn’t blame them.

I was a murderer.

I sat at my usual seat but noticed that near me was only Chester. And he looked angry.

“Hi, Chester,” I said softly.

“Can’t even step out of your moping phase to say hi?” Chester snorted.

“It’s not a phase,” I told him.

“Then come back when it’s over. You won’t even tell A.J. and me what’s wrong,” Chester sat elsewhere.

My eyes followed his retreating form. They deserve the truth, but it would risk outing my fairy godparents. “I’ll always be your friend,” I turned my attention to our art teacher.

“Lucky me,” Chester muttered.

I’m changing them. I’m causing this. It’s entirely my fault.

_**“You’ll never make me surrender, Timmy,” Tootie cackled, “my future self has you as a mindless slave. Fitting for a boy who rejected me!”** _

_**“Tootie, please,” I begged, “you’re not like this. Vicky…”** _

_**“I'll get rid of that redhead twit myself,” Tootie interrupted, “I’m gaining world power, then I’m getting everyone who hurt me, all who rejected me. Starting with you!”** _

_**“Tootie,” I said in a sad voice, horrified at what she had become.** _

When school was over, I walked to the parking lot. Waiting to be picked up by my father. Students ran around me, cheering that Friday had finally made school over for two days. I didn’t join in. There was nothing to cheer about.

“Hey Sport,” Dad said cheerfully.

“Hey, Dad,” I said emotionlessly and got in the car.

Dad looked at me, concerned as he drove off. At first, he tried talking to me but now that had stopped. Like everyone else, he found helping me pointless.

_I’m pointless._

When the car parked, I stepped into the house. I saw my mother dressed in a disco outfit.

“Bye dear,” Mom said enthusiastically and danced out my life. The car driving off at top speed.

Escaping my depression obviously.

“Hey twerp,” Vicky said, stepping out of the kitchen.

_**“Take that!” Tootie shouted and zapped the remote at me.** _

_**I dodged, and a man running in the commercial we were fighting in froze.** _

_**“Tootie, stop this!” I shouted, “I had called you to my house to make you feel better, not steal the remote and turn wicked!”** _

_**“Then I guess you shouldn’t have called me over then!” Tootie shouted at me.** _

“Hi,” I said deadpan, and Vicky smirked, “I was just about to go upstairs.”

“Actually twerp, you’re cleaning the entire house in a maid uniform,” Vicky made a fist.

“Whatever,” I complied. Dragging my aching body upstairs after enduring the list of chores and tortures my babysitter conjured.

**_“We have to stop Vicky from going inside the television,” Future Timmy said. He had a detailed plan. One that seemed to come from a much smarter person. Being a kick-ass agent from the future was cool, though._ **

**_“But my parents grounded me. I have a right to watch all the television I want,” I whined, “I’ll just freeze Vicky, and she won’t get my remote.”_ **

**_“Selfishness will be your undoing. Fine, let’s try your way,” Future Timmy agreed._ **

**_I smirked. Perhaps with Vicky defeated, I could still become a hero. Save the world from the bad guys. After all, who cared about those who hurt people?_ **

I barely glanced at my Fairy Godparents and climbed into bed. Wanda poofed out, but I went into a fetal position.

“Sport, it wasn’t your fault."

“Go away.” At least Cosmo had given up after I threatened to send them away if they ever mentioned Tootie again.

Wanda still found sneaky ways around my command.

**My mind revolved around what Future Timmy said. After freezing Vicky, he disappeared. My future was open once again. But his words haunted me. What could I do to prove him wrong? “I’m not selfish. I’ll prove it by inviting Tootie over.”**

**“Is that such a good idea? Vicky is still frozen, and the television is on dictator week,” Wanda pointed out.**

**“Who cares? I’m going to prove that I’m not selfish. I wish my babysitter were trapped in the closet until my parents get home.” I said.**

But I was. Tootie coming over only created a new evil dictator. Guess Vicky and Tootie aren’t as different as I thought. The power of the remote was too much for a rejected girl not to be overwhelmed by. In the end, I had to stop her after future ruler Tootie started sending mindless slaves to boost the past version’s ego. Among them a different future me, loyal only to her. The chance of everything at her fingertips was too tempting. She even planned to erase Vicky, who had started a revolt against her in the future. Tootie had become a monster.

_**“You’re too kind to hurt me,” Tootie boasted.** _

_**“I’ll find a way to get you back. But for now, goodbye,” I pressed the special button Jorgen had added.** _

_**Her guttural screams rang in my ears as she broke apart. I threw up after. If this was what it meant to be a hero. Then I was better off as a nobody. At least I could go home and have my Fairy Godparents fix this. Magic can undo anything.** _

“Jorgen shouldn’t have lied. Because Vicky went super evil, it was decided that anyone else in her family would be removed permanently,” Wanda sighed.

The choice had been made without me. Tweaking the remote was a ruse to make me complicit in murder. It didn't matter that they wanted to protect the timeline. In the old one with an unfrozen Vicky, she was defeated without being vaporized out of existence. Her little sister deserved the same fate. But that's not what happened. Crocker caused Fairy World more than enough problems as a human. They were becoming less tolerant of interference in magical affairs.

“Jorgen won’t even allow me to forget because in Fairy World I’m a great hero,” I let the tears flow.

How can anyone reconcile with the fact that someone's existence got erased? Seeing everyone else go on as if nothing's happened. I don't have an answer. Only the clawing ache that never goes away. Her final moments seared in my memory. 

I gasped, trying to catch my next breath. “I can’t wait to be eighteen.”

Wanda gasped. Then there was a poof and a splash—finally some peace.

“I miss you, Tootie,” I moaned into my pillow.


End file.
